


Джинсы

by heart_reactor



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда начальство не имеет подчиненных, подчиненные имеют начальство. Alcohol involved. So banal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Джинсы

Мягкие и густые тени и приглушенные тона спальни в сознании Курта то и дело расплывались, смазывались по краям, будто кто-то разлил на негативы весь тот ром, что он выпил некоторое время ранее. Медленно подступающее опьянение он чувствовал очень хорошо, но не мог остановиться, замолчать и сказать себе “хватит”. А Мартинссон даже не попытался. Паршивец. Зато он хотя бы поддерживает его ненавязчиво, пока ведет к кровати, хотя и догадался, что его начальнику нужна дружеская поддержка чего-нибудь горизонтального, только тогда, когда Валландер начал падать со стула. Кровать у Магнуса жестковата, но не в его положении жаловаться - особенно если он достигнет той точки, когда кроме кровати ему понадобится тазик.  
Под веселое фырканье Мартинссона он все-таки кое как улегся на жесткий матрас, промахнувшись мимо подушки, и прикрыл глаза на пару минут... За которые как-то неестественно быстро и почти полностью протрезвел, из чего он сделал вывод, что все-таки заснул.  
\- Ром быстро отходит, - информировал его низкий, плавный голос. Проморгавшись, Курт обнаружил перед собой Мартинссона с до возмущения неприлично-трезвым взглядом (кажется, он у него и не менялся за все время посиделок) и на неприлично близком расстоянии от себя.  
\- И мне бы не мешало, а то развалился тут... Тебе спать надо, - прокряхтел Валландер, попытавшись встать с кровати, но не тут-то было.   
Мартинссон был не только неприлично трезв, но еще и нависал над ним, стоя на кровати на четвереньках и внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо - просто так подняться не было никакой возможности, не сбросив при этом другого мужчину на пол. На Магнусе не было рубашки, только джинсы, которые он носил вне работы - не мешковатые, а вполне себе молодежные, классического покроя. Хоть что-то в Мартинссоне не было неприличным, но это с лихвой компенсировалось тем, что на самом Курте ничего не было.  
\- Мартинссон, что за хрень происходит?  
\- Ну, по крайней мере рубашку ты снял сам - бормотал, что тебе жарко.  
От улыбки Магнуса по спине Курта пробежал холодок. Ее трудно было назвать враждебной, но она явно говорила о том, что Валландеру лучше не рыпаться дальнейшие... минуты. Или часы.  
\- Зачем ты меня раздел?!  
\- Ну так одежда грязная, а я тут сплю вообще-то.  
Улыбка стала еще шире - над ним явно издевались! Но почему-то Курт не мог оторваться от поблескивающих в матовом свете глаз все еще нависающего над ним собутыльника. Взгляд Мартинссона был не то насмешливым, не то выжидающим.  
\- Весьма странное гостеприимство...  
\- Так я тебя и не в гости пригласил.  
Валландер так и не смог продолжить бессмысленный разговор: “нырнув” к его груди, согнув руки в локтях, Магнус аккуратно дотронулся языком до его нижней губы, настойчиво требуя впустить, что Курт и сделал. Он сам не понимал, из-за того ли, что это было в какой-то степени жутко - видеть такое поведение человека, с которым ты так долго работаешь плечо к плечу, спина к спине и одно острое словцо к другому, то ли из-за того, что он был заворожен тем, как двигались мышцы Мартинссона на руках и спине. Тело Курта замерло, не зная, как реагировать на такую неожиданную ситуацию. Разум тоже отказывался управлять им, исходя из сознательных импульсов. В итоге Курт только и смог, что неуклюже и запоздало ответить на поцелуй, когда тот уже заканчивался. С негромким, но четким звуком их губы разъединились. На лице Мартинссона по-прежнему играла улыбка, но теперь Курт и вовсе не знал, что она означает. Бархатные тени скрадывали все очертания, и в них могло таиться что угодно. Валландер чувствовал себя путником в лесу, который знает, что рядом зверь, но не знает, хищный или травоядный, собирается ли он напасть или просто идет своей дорогой через чащу.  
\- Расслабься, что ты как пуганая девственница или паралитик? - Мартинссон провел ладонью по его бедру, и Курт почувствовал первые нотки паники. Он отчаянно пытался найти в этой ситуации хоть один знакомый узор из прошлого, за который можно было бы зацепиться, но тщетно.  
\- Магнус, я не понимаю, что происходит...  
\- Вполне очевидно же, - прогнувшись еще немного в спине, Магнус вдоль его тела сполз вниз, к промежности. Горячее дыхание обожгло внутреннюю сторону бедра. - Мой начальник - дурак. Он не понимает ни намеков, ни прямого текста, ни взглядов, ни поступков, если не хочет. Вот мне и не осталось ничего кроме единственной вещи, которую он пока не может игнорировать по своему желанию в виду некоторых... физиологических особенностей человека.  
\- Господи, о чем ты вообще?.. - но слова прозвучали глухо, потонув в выдохе. Горячее дыхание переместилось с его бедра к мошонке. Знал ли Мартинссон сам, о чем он?  
\- Судя по тому, что ты уже не соображаешь, теория подтвердилась.  
Мартинссон сначала прикоснулся губами к яичкам, и затем медленно вбирая их в рот. Низ живота против воли свело, и Курт издал тихий, задушенный стон. К его стыду, страх неизвестности и потери контроля почти мгновенно сменился предвкушением чего-то. От манипуляций Магнуса, издававшего хлюпающие звуки и игравшего языком с его яичками, внутри начало подниматься давно не захаживавшее возбуждение, и Валландер почувствовал, как член, начал твердеть, а конечности, наоборот, отнялись еще больше.  
“Вправду как паралитик...”  
Теперь он точно был не в состоянии заставить Магнуса прекратить - он даже не мог поднять руку, чтобы дотронуться до плеча Мартинссона. Тот выпустил, наконец, изо рта его мошонку с влажным чмоком, и завозился между ног на узкой постели, вздыбливая под собой белые, как и все белье, простыни, пытаясь подтянуться чуть выше. Мышцы на его спине изгибались теперь лениво, лишь слегка напряженно - чтобы поддерживать положение - и уходили за пояс джинсов после самого глубокого изгиба. Рассмотреть, правда, Курт этого особо не смог, снова исторгая из себя звук. Язык Магнуса медленно, почти дразняще поднимался вверх по уже налившемуся стволу, который мужчина придерживал одной рукой, в то время, как неожиданно длинные пальцы вцеплялись в мышцу бедра. Курт смотрел на них, околдованный тем, как каждый палец и образованные им тени создает кратер на еще нетронутых полнотой мускулах, в то время, как Магнус пытается вывести его из равновесия не то с помощью покачивающегося от движений таза, не то обхватывая ствол его члена губами, как собака, которая примеривается к палке. Возникшая ассоциация заставила Валландера фыркнуть и улыбнуться.  
\- Смешно? - спросил его Мартинссон с любопытством, отрываясь от своего занятия - ухмылка на его лице была предостерегающей. Курт вздохнул, приподнимаясь на локтях.   
\- Магнус...  
Слушать его Магнус явно не собирался, о чем дал понять, вновь наклоняя голову, чтобы взять в рот заинтересованную безо всяких слов головку, сразу “оплетая” ее языком и издавая мычание. Курт почувствовал, как его прошибает мелкая дрожь от ощущения горячего рта и старательных движений на чувствительной плоти, зато к нему наконец-то вернулось его тело. Очень кстати, учитывая, что он мог только еле слышно постанывать да прикрыть глаза - если он не может видеть Мартинссона, то хотя бы может вцепиться рукой в блондинистые вихры, чтобы почувствовать, что нереальное событие продолжается, и это не сон.  
Поиграв с головкой словно с леденцом и, видимо, устав от хождений вокруг да около, Магнус сосредоточенно посмотрел на него долгим взглядом. Курт осоловело встретился с ним глазами и так же осоловело наблюдал, как его член медленно исчезает во рту Мартинссона, все еще не сводящего с его лица взгляд (насколько это было возможно).   
Чувствительная головка терлась о гладкое небо, отдавая приятной, покалывающей пульсацией внизу живота, пока не уперлось в горло. Валландер подумал, что вот сейчас с Магнуса слетит вся непонятная бравада, он закашляется, и весь этот сексуальный экзерсис сведется к пьяной шутке, но парень только попытался что-то недовольно сказать ему, отчего связки завибрировали. Валландер с трудом подавил желание, чтобы не дернуться туловищем вверх, скрученный удовольствием. Мартинссон хмыкнул и плотно сжал почти у самого основания ствола кольцо губ, двигаясь вверх с влажным звуком. В уголках его губ уже, скорее всего, собралась слюна, но тот не обращает на нее внимания, теперь только двигая головой, взяв нарочито неспешный темп.  
Курт понимает, что сдерживаться он больше не может, не может притворяться, что ничего не происходит и не может сохранять чистый рассудок. Но теперь это не неуверенность и не страх неизвестного, а накатывающие ощущения, прорывающиеся наружу слишком громкими для него самого стонами, глухо отдающимися от стен спальни и растворяющимися в ней. К почти неслышному запаху комнаты теперь примешивался его собственный запах, и незнакомый - смесь легкого парфюма с чем-то еще. Наверняка, запах Магнуса, который прибивает запах пота и, как пишут в бульварных романах, запах секса. Волосы Мартинссона на затылке, где в его волосы вцепляется Куртова рука, влажные, и Валландер чувствует, как напряжена его шея и плечи почти физически и по тому, как пальцы руки парня теперь болезненно вцепляются в его бедро, оставляя следы. По его подбородку уже заметно течет слюна, но парень не отвлекается на то, чтобы стереть ее.  
Эрекция в рту Магнуса уже болезненна, и каждый раз, когда тот пытается сказать что-то (или просто издает какие-то звуки и стоны?), Курта выгибает навстречу гостеприимному нутру и великолепному, превосходному трению о чужую глотку. И каждый раз Магнус заново ерзает, старясь примоститься так же, как было между его ног, красиво и даже грациозно извиваясь.  
Белое постельное белье под ними уже насквозь мокрое и неприятно трется о кожу, но Валландер не замечает этого. Жаркое возбуждение, кажется, начало воспламенять ром, который еще не успел испариться из организма. Все внутренности сжались перед финальным аккордом, которым прозвучал его последний, особенно громкий стон. Предупредить Магнуса он не успел, наконец, изливаясь и отправляясь в светлую, наполненную золотыми искрами пустоту за веками.   
Он открыл глаза оттого, что Мартинссон выпустил изо рта его обмякший член, тыкаясь на секунду лбом в кровать. Курт хотел было тронуть Магнуса за плечо, но тот вскинул голову, снова опираясь на ладони и колени и нависая над Валландером. По нижней губе Магнуса стекала белесая капля спермы, отчетливо выделяясь на фоне густых теней, все еще скрадывающих его лицо. Он улыбнулся широко, показывая зубы, и прильнул к Курту, как и в первый раз настойчиво требуя поцелуя, но теперь уже Курт застигнут врасплох не был: приобняв Мартинссона рукой за шею, он сам ворвался языком в, как он теперь уже знал, горячий и умелый рот, встречаясь с Магнусом языками. Ощущать вкус собственной спермы было непривычно, но приятно по-собственнически, будто оставил на ком-то свою метку. Они звучно целовались, не обращая уже внимания на такие мелочи, как слюна, пока Мартинссон не оторвался от него.  
\- Магнус... Давай я тебе... помогу? - он вспомнил, что парень своей разрядки так и не получил, должно быть это уже было болезненно. Но Магнус, хмыкнув, только прижал его руки к матрасу, когда он невидяще потянулся к его джинсам.  
\- Сегодня я, пожалуй, сам справлюсь. А вам надо спать, герр Валландер. Отсюда ехать на работу дольше, - с этими словами Мартинссон выпрямился, убирая руки с плечей Курта и потягиваясь, демонстрируя внушительную эрекцию под плотной тканью джинсов и напряженные мышцы живота. Не особо грациозно Магнус сполз с постели, так и не дождавшись его ответа. Курт просто не смог ничего придумать - его мозг бросил всяческие попытки как-то влиять на ситуацию и опередить ушлого Мартинссона хотя бы на слово или два. А тот только ухмыльнулся на прощание и выскользнул из полутемной комнаты - справляться самому.  
И только когда он уже вышел, до Валландера дошло:  
\- Подожди... Сегодня!? Мартинссон!  
Но этой ночью ему была не судьба узнать, была ли во фразе Магнуса какая-то двусмысленность.


End file.
